


All That I Want

by PastelleJune (SeraRieko), SeraRieko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Crying, Cuddle, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gayskating, He isn't actually blind though, Heartbreak, Hit, Hurt, Ice Skating, Jealousy, Lots of crying and sobbing, M/M, OOC, Out of character Yuri Plisetsky, Pain, Shock, Slapping, Tags added with chapters, Victor is blind, Wounds, Yuri is sad, ache, failure - Freeform, falling, hurt comfort, kiss, soft, sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraRieko/pseuds/PastelleJune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraRieko/pseuds/SeraRieko
Summary: Yuri had always been in love with Victor.  Always. And now that the other Yuri, the Japanese one was in the picture, he felt utterly betrayed.Victor doesn't even call him his real name anymore. Because now he's just Yurio.





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt. 

It really hurt. 

He felt so upset when he learnt that Victor has ran off to Japan. He had , after all promised to train him. Choreograph his next routine. 

Yuri was really looking forwards to it too. He could spend time with his idol! The man he loved... 

But what can he do now? 

He followed him all the way from Russia to Japan only to see his expression when looked at the raven haired skater.  Adoration. Love. 

Something he, Yuri Plisetsky could never get.

He had cried at night after he first saw it. He could almost be sure Victor would never give him the same look. And here he was, standing in the middle of the ice rink, his music, agape playing in the back ground. His feet hurt. It was morning. He had been practising half the night.  

He fell more times then he could count on his own two hands. His body was sure to be bruised by then, his muscles shaky. He wiped a few stray tears, not even noticing the other two skaters watching him from the doorway. 

His back was to them.

Victor gestured for the Japanese man to stay silent, as he was about to call out to... Yurio...

He wasn't Yurio damn it! 

His fists curled, holding back a sob, but failing. He better get himself together soon. He most track of time, but he was sure the actual training would start soon. He didn't want to be seen crying.  

He actually had a bruise in his left cheek from the way he once fell. It wasn't the fall itself that caused it. He accidentally hit himself in the face. 

So it was blue.

Yuri sighed, hugging himself. Perhaps if the music was about heart ache he would be able to skate to it perfectly. 

He loved.

He loved his grandfather.

He loved Victor .

Hell, he even loved the way Yuuri skated. He had more skill though. He knew he had to be better than him! He just knew it. 

He...

He...

God, why was he so... Stupid. 

How could he think he stood a chance. He is so much younger than Victor. He'd never agree, even if he did feel the same. There was more than a decade between them. 

He kicked the ice angrily.  

Yuuri had left to change and Victor merely stepped back to be out of sight. 

The music started again, and this time Yuri started skating to it. His cheeks red and finger numb from the cold. He slipped, but caught himself.

His speed on his jump was off, but he managed to stay on his feet. He still had tears running down his face. He would never admit he was crying during practice .

Yuri fell.

Again.

And he didn't get up, just laid there on the ice. 

On his back. 

He wasn't hurt. Physically anyways. Mentally. Well, that was a different story. He was shocked into stillness not only when Yuuri, but Victor skated over to him too. 

Victor wasn't wearing skates though, he rushed over in his shoes. "Yurio!"

I'm not...

Yurio. 

My name is still Yuri.

He refused them answer. He stayed silent, closing his puffy eyes. He won't win. He could tell.

He felt someone lift him up. Probably Victor. He heard him tell Yuri... Yuuri to leave. Leave them alone. He opened his eyes, leaning his head against Victor's shoulder. He let out a soft sigh. 

"Yurio-" 

"That isn't my name." He sneered. Time to put on his mask. 

And...

We're back to 0. 

"Sorry. Yuri, what happened? Why were you crying?" He whispered, almost as if he was afraid to be corrected again. 

Victor set him down, pulling his skates off of him. "Oh dear." He whispered, already forgetting his earlier questions. He had pulled Yuri's socks off too. "Yuri. Your feet are purple and blue all over!" 

Yuri averted his gaze. 

"Yuri-"

"I wanted to be good enough for you." He whispered in the most broken, innocent manner that Victor was shocked into silence, his mouth hanging open. 

Yuri pursed his lips and said nothing more for a while. 

"Yuri... " Came a soft voice. "It's... Who said you weren't good enough?" 

" Your eyes." 

And if two words were to break his heart, it would've probably been these two. Victor sighed. 

"I never thought you weren't good enough." His voice was no louder than a ghostly whisper. His face had gone blank. 

Yuri glared harshly at him. "I know I'm good enough. But I'm not fucking good enough FOR YOU!" He yelled, kicking him. 

Victor stumbled, falling on his ass. He was at a loss of words. Yurio, no Yuri kicked him. 

The blonde was once again close to tears. He didn't mean to hurt him. No. He really didn't. But he did... Regret. 

"All my life... I've looked up to you. And you promised me. But then you forgot. Victor, you forgot your promise to me! I was the one that had to remind you! Promises aren't supposed to be like that!" He was openly sobbing now, not noticing the raven standing frozen by the door with bandages. "You're... You don't care about me, do you?" 

And Yuuri dropped them, making a soft noise. 

But the blonde was so lost in his own world, he still didn't hear. "I... I just want you to be proud of me...But you never seem to be! You're... All over Yuuri. So all over him that I'm not even Yuri anymore."

He received no answer so he just hung his head. "I see... I... I'm going to leave. Have fun here in Japan. "

Yuri stood up, walking with bare, bruised feet to change. When he returned, he didn't even glance at his skates. 

It would have been so much better if Yuri was never born. If he, Yurio was never born. 

He stopped in front of Yuuri. He, Yurio was standing face to face with his... No, he's not his enemy anymore. He's the man who defeated him. "Good luck, Katsuki Yuri. " He whispered. 

"Yuri wait!"


	2. I Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me. I didn't have time to proofread it. Sorry!

**"Yuri Plisetsky ... You  truly are a failure."**

> He sat up, gaspig for breath. It was a dream. Victor would never really say that, would he? 
> 
>  

"You okay there?" It was the sister. Yuuri's sister. She seemed to be the only one here who cared for him. Only because he looked like that godforsaken Singer. 

The blonde nodded slowly, his expression as blank as could be. "Just a nightmare. I'm okay." 

Had he no strength to be mean? 

It sure seemed so. 

Victor didn't let him leave. He promised to pay more attention to him, be more kind and considerate. Yuri knew he saw it as nothing more than a job though.

Or so he thought. 

God, he'd rather have Victor hate him than view him as a brother or son. That would kill him. Literally. 

The girl left, humming a quiet goodnight. It was three in the morning. 

Yuri got up, got dressed. He couldn't really skate for the next couple of days, so he'd go jogging. And if that hurt too much, he'd take the fluffy dog on a walk. Surely, Victor would appreciate it.

But before he could finish putting his shoes on by the door he heard a soft noise. He tensed. Oh no. 

He'd been noticed. 

Slowly, Yurio raised his head. "Ah..." 

Victor was once again shocked into silence by the broken expression he saw. If Yuuri were there, he would be even more surprised than he was at the waterfall. 

The blonde had nibbled in the inside of his lip to the point it was wounded and he couldn't eat hot food.  It even bled.  

"Where are you going?" Victor finally asked. 

And Yurio averted his gaze. "Out." He whispered. He wanted to make it seem like he was doing something bad. Make Victor worried. Make him care.  

God, he must be sick. 

Wanting attention this bad. 

"It's three in the morning, Yurio..." Victor's voice had a warning tone to it.  _Leave, and I'll never forgive you._

Yuri probably just imagined it. (He didn't. ) 

"So?" He sneered, tying his laces. "What does it matter to you? You love Yuuri anyways!" 

Slap.

Victor slapped him.

Tears filled his eyes almost instantly.  

He stumbled, back hitting the door. The slap wasn't hard, but the feelings were. He slid down, sobbing loudly. He could hear people rushing into the room, along with Yuuri and his sister. So ashamed. 

He felt so ashamed. 

Why was he such a messup?

"Yurio? What happened? " The girl whose name he couldn't bother remembering rushed over alongside Yuuri. But Yuuri was staring warily at him, grabbing Victor's arm.

"Are...you sick?" The mother asked, so so motherly. 

That just broke him further. His own mother never cared. 

His loud sobs rang down the hall and he could just make out Victor leave with Yuri. In the end it was only a pat to his shoulder from the girl and he was left alone. A sobbing mess. 

Only Vicchan stayed. He sat in front of Yuri, nuzzling his hand from time to time. 

Yuri got up shakily, grabbed his leash and walked out at about 5 am, with the fluffy animal jumping around happily. 

"You know..." He whispered to the dog. "You seem to like me more than your owner." He said as he walked along the bridge. He paused. No. He won't do it. 

He shook his head, trying to clear his bad thoughts. 

When he returned Victor was furious. "Yuri! What were you thinking?! I was worried sick!" For my dog. Not you.

Yuuri looked scared behind him. 

And Yurio just lowered his gaze and held the leash out to him. It was maybe 8 am. Victor snatched it. "Never do it again! Or I'll be the one sending you back to Russia! Be responsible for once!" 

His shoulders shook but he refused to cry. His eyes were swolled and red. They stung too. Why was Victor like this? Was it because he was trying to replace the real Yuri, Yuuri? 

No.

Yuuri replaced him. He took his place in Victor's heart, if he had one there to begin with.

He didn't apologize. 'Send me back to Russia? Didn't you stop me from leaving just yesterday?'

Victor probably only did it to feel less guilty. Yeah. That must be it. 

Yuri smiled to himself. Maybe Victor did care a little? 

'No... don't give yourself false hope.' 

But he did, and that night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, hand on the place he was slapped and tears dripping onto his pillow.

Why won't you love me?

Why?

Am I not good enough? 

To skinny?

Too pale? 

My eyes are blue? Not brown like his? Is not because my hair is blonde? But Yuuri's is black. 

He could change that. He'll act like Yuuri. He'll dress like Yuuri. He'll even dye his hair! 

Yes.

That's a good plan. He finally closed his eyes, letting out a sob and curling up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes! Not proof read.

Black hair looked weird on him, he decided. 

So did everyone else when they saw him after he finally came out of the bathroom.

"Yurio!" The girl, still nameless to him shrieked. Yuuri stared, eyes wide. Even Victor seemed weirded out. 

"What?" He sneered at them. "My hair, my choice." 

"Yo-you look nice, Yuri." The raven with glasses smiled softly at him. "It'll take time getting used to though." 

Yuri seemed so surprised. He was it too. But he actually looked it. He ran a self conscious hand through his soft, shiny hair. "...Thank you." He murmured.

He didn't look half bad. It highlighted his eyes and made them seem lighter, but brighter too. Yuuri smiled at him before walking away. 

The blonde, well not anymore, but he's still naturally blonde, slowly walked down to the kitchen. He was kind of hungry. He hadn't really been eating all too well lately. 

He grabbed an orange and sniffed it, smiling. He's always liked oranges. They smelled so nice.

Victor reminded him of blueberry ice cream though. Except he didn't like the way blueberries actually tasted.

He sighed softly. 'I need to stop thinking about him.'

Yuri's eyes were red, and they had dark circles about them. He unlocked his phone and then sighed. Okay. He placed it down besides him. He hadn't posted on social media lately and he was overflowing with messages. He felt sick. 

Like he was about to throw up or faint. Maybe both. The hair dye was the kind that'd wash out in maybe a week. He'd never dare use one that couldn't be washed out. And then Victor walked in, holding the box the dye used to be in. 

"I'm sorry for slapping you, Yuri." He said softly, handing it to him. The blonde, raven bit his lip, taking it from him.

He could still feel the ghostly memory of the pain in his cheek. "I deserved it." He whispered. 

"Oh, Yuri. Of course you didn't. " Victor reached out with both hands, brushing the dark locks from the pale face. Yuri resisted blushing and flinching away.

Victor chuckled. "Wash your hair. I like you blonde." 

The Russian teen smiled shyly up at the grey haired male in front of him. "If you say so." 

Victor let go of him and walked off. 

Yuri let out a soft squeal and dashed to his room with his oranges. He threw himself onto the bed, shrieking into his pillow. 

Holy shit! 

Victor said he liked his hair. His natural hair! He bolted to the shower, used way too much shampoo and body wash, blueberry smelling. 

His hair was already much lighter. A dirty brown. Now this did look odd. But a bit... nice too.

Yuri dressed in sweatpants and a baggy grey T-shirt. He peeled one of his oranges, tied his hair in a high, spiky ponytail and got on his laptop. 

His eyes were still a bit red under them, but maybe he just needed sleep. 

"Fuckkkkkk!" He shrieked. 

He managed to squirt the orange right in his eye. Oh how it burned! 

He dashed down the hall to the kitchen, jumping over Vicchan and bashing into a doorway. There stood Yuuri and Victor. They turned to face him, eyes wide and surprised. 

"Victorrrrr, my eye Burns! Fuck!" He shrieked in Russian, confusing the raven with them. 

Victor chuckled, walking over and carefully making him keep it open. Yuri didn't dare move. "You'll be fine." He patted his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Go rest. You need it." 

Yuri nodded slowly, dazed. He walked back to his room, rubbing at his eye gently. "If you say so." He whispered to himself. He laid down, curling up under the covers and yawning. He felt a little better. 

A lot better. 

Victor seemed to be back to normal. 

Maybe he does stand a chance! Yeah... Sweet dreams. 

He fell into a dreamless sleep, not noticing the figure laying down beside him and nuzling into his side. His lips were parted as he breathed slowly.

It was merely 8 pm when he fell asleep, but at least he was sleeping. Tomorrow he can skate again because the bruises have faded.

When he woke up, he was alone. He went to the bathroom and washed his hair once again, blow dried it and then spent an extra 15 minutes braiding it a little. Once satisfied, the now dirty blonde got dressed and hurried downstairs. 

"Morning." He whispered, sitting down by the table beside them all. They just smiled at him, or not even that. 

"Good morning Yurio!" Victor beamed, patting his shoulder. "Ready to skate again?" 

The blonde nodded happily. "Yeah." He resisted the blush that was trying to fight its way onto his cheeks.

"I am ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread, sorry for mistakes and auto correct fails.

"That's not how you land!" He heard Victor's voice ring and it pissed him the fuck off. He landed the way he was thought to. For fuck's sake! 

So he stopped. "How the fuck do I land then, huh?! " He yelled loudly at him, his voice filled with hatred he didn't even feel towards the other.

The older man sighed and began to walk away. 

Truth he told, Victor wasn't made to train others. At least, not angry chipmunks like Yuri.

Yuri huffed, attempting the jump again. It's been a while since he had to take a break and he could feel more and more angst building up. He did for ages. Just the very same jump Victor wasn't satisfied with. Even his hands were bleeding from having to catch himself.

Not that he cared. 

Well he did, but not about his hands' well being but about satisfaction. He wanted to make Victor proud and he wanted to beat Yuuri.

Slide.

In out in out. Breathe.

Lean forwards.

Lean to the right a bit. Nono!

 Prepare your arms.

Switch your blade and ...

Jump!

Now reaise your arms.

"I did it-" He breathed, kneeling down and breathing heavily. His hair was a mess. A very big mess. But he didn't care. It wasn't his hair that mattered anyways.

Hair won't make you skilled or talented. 

He got up slowly. He needed to do it again. And again. Maybe even for a fee more hours. How long has he been here anyways? 

He slid over to his phone and picked it up. "4 hours? " He looked around. Yuuri was supposed to train too. Why did he not come?  Victor probably good him not to. Yeah. Victor never warned him of anything. Ever. 

"I should...Leave now." He sighed, getting out of the rink and sitting down. He just then noticed the triplets. They were staring strangely at him. But then they were always strange. Tsk.

"Yuri Plisetsky!" They squealed. Why they were acting like they never saw him before was beyond him. 

He ignored them. 

He changed and walked off quickly, side stepping them. For once he didn't even bother wiping down his skates. He tied them together by the laces and rushed 'home' with them slung over his thin shoulder. 

When Yuri arrived he noticed it was eerily quiet. And then he noticed it was past 10. 

Oh.

No dinner then it seemed.

He was tired anyways. So he took a quick shower and flopped down into bed naked, face first. Eventually he got up and tugged some boxers and a pair of sweatpants on. The blonde was about to sit down when he noticed the ball of brown fur staring happily at him. Victor must have left his door open for the dog to wander over to Yuri's room this late. But Yuri welcome the company anyways. "Hey there, fluff ball." He cooed, kneeling down and letting him bound over, licking his cheek. He ran his hand through the soft fur and kissed the fluffy head. He had a cat and he liked cats more but the dog in front of him was cute too. Very cute. Like Victor.

Fuck!

What was he thinking?!

Nothing smart it seemed. But it was true. He found Victor very cute. Especially when his eyes would light up, twinkling and he'd part his mouth, making the heart shape of it very visible. Sigh.

Victor is amazing...

"Yuri? Why's he here?" 

Oh shit. It's Mister amazing. Yuri tensed, blinking up at the sleepy male. "He...snuck in." He stuttered, whispering. 

"Oh okay. Then I'll stay too. " He said and flopped down in Yuri's bed, not saying any other words. Yuri tensed. Where would he sleep now. He didn't allow the fluffy pet onto the bed and slowly, almost as if he was afraid to get kicked out of his own room, he laid down. 

Victor just wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, face to face. 

Yuri waited for a while then pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. Victor opened his eyes and cupped his cheeks. The blonde blushed. He though Victor was already asleep. Seems like he wasn't.

The silver haired male moved his hand down to Yuri's waist, caressing his hip. Yuri bit his lip, but Victor patted it with his thumb, making him stop doing it. 

Then he captured him in a soft, gentle kiss.

Yuri's eyes fluttered closed, his cheeks flushing further and he held Victor's shoulders in a harsh , nervous grip.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked once they pulled back. 

Victor just smiled. "Something criminal." He winked playfully. "Because I'm doing it with you." He said and kissed him again. 

Yuri kissed him back, moaning softly. God, he hoped this wasn't a dream. He didn't remember going to sleep, nor bed. "What's so criminal about this?" He whispered against Victor's lip. 

The older Russian male pulled back slightly and wrapped his arms around him. "12 years." He said simply. 

"Thats almost as old as me!" He commented. 

Victor chuckled softly. "I guess. " He held him close and and pressed his face into his neck. It seemed so perfect to Yuri so he ran his hand through the short soft locks, massaging his scalp. 

"Rest. Okay?" He kissed the side of Victor's head, loosing all his spunk. He's been crying so much lately. He was glad to take a break. His eyes were still a little sore. 

"Says you." He received a chuckle from the older and this made him huff. "Unlike you, " he began. " I can take care of myself!" 

Victor merely laughed and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes, laying in an embrace with the smaller male, chest to chest. Except Yuri's feet didn't reach to Victor's even though he was laying a bit lower. 

The blonde relaxed into the warm embrace, smiling and closing his eyes. He tangled his legs in Victor's, for once his poor heart calm and beating slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread.

That was nice. Nice and soft. Cuddles. 

Yeah.

Cuddles.

But when he woke up he was alone again. And it was quite late. Almost 10. He bet the other two were already training. So he got up, dressed quickly and hurried on his way to the ice skating rink with an apple and a waterbottle.

But when he arrived he saw Victor hugging a blushing Yuuri. 

He felt that all too familiar painful pang in his chest but he pushed it down, making his way over. Yuuri turned to him and shuffled out of Victor's hug. 

"Yuri! Victor said you didn't feel good last night!" He yelped. "Are you better?" 

Yuri's brows furrowed. What? Did he look sick? His gaze drifted back to Victor, confused and a little hurt. "I wasn't sick..." He mumbled quietly. Yuuri paused, humming. "You do look a little pale though. He might have mistaken then." He smiled kindly.

"Whatever piggy." He grunted, pulling off his shoes and putting on his skates after he stretched.

Yuuri went to stand by the edge, watching as Victor trained Yuri. The raven didn't seem bothered. At all. 

The silver haired male moved behind Yuri and took his hands. "Move them like this. Gentler." He stated and his chest pressed against his back. He held Yuri's hands in his own and guided them, leaning them both a little to the right. "Yes. Just like that." He grinned. 

Yuri's face was worse than a tomato by then and Yuuri was smiling at them from the side. 

"Alright. Now do it alone." Victor hummed, moving back. He gestured for Yuuri to start the music and so he did once the blonde got ready. 

The soft sound started drifting around and so did Yuri start moving. 

He swayed, turned and twirled until he landed his first jump. He seemed quite focused, but for once he was moving with ease, one with the music.

Victor held his breath as the blonde prepared another jump.

He landed it. Perfectly. 

Once done, Yuri got off the ice. But that was two hours later only. Then the three of them made their way home for dinner. It was in silence.

And it bothered Yuri to no end. 

He longed for Victor to hold his hand. To love him. Be his first kiss. His first cuddle.

His first everything. Really. 

But it sucked ... Seeing him hug someone else before competitions. Before practise. After it. And gid damn it. Why was he so meaningless? Such a small thing he seemed to be. He felt. 

He sighed and kicked his shoes off, skipping dinner all together. He didn't want to be treated like a guest while Victor was a family member. 

He took a bath and went downstairs once everyone was gone. He got himself a drink of lemonade, which he himself made. He took a sip and turned around, only to see Mari. 

"Oh. Good... evening." He trailed off.

"Hello, Yurio!" She chirped. "You missed dinner." She said and walked to the fridge. Mari took out a small container. "I put this aside for you. Have it in your room once you heat it." 

Yuri was pleasantly surprised. "Thank you." He said as he took the small plastic box. 

"No problem."

He wandered back to his room after heating it. He opened the door and saw Victor there. He paused, surprised. "Oh. "

"Hello Yuri! I was worried that you won't eat. But I see you're planning to!" He smiled. He was too friendly. "I found Panties in your bed, Yuri! Do you have a girlfriend?~"

"W-what?! There's no pa- Oh shit." His cheeks flushed as he stared at the blue fabric Victor held up. 

So maybe Yuri owned a few panties. But now Victor knew. And fuck, was the embarrassing. 

Victor raised an eyebrow. Questioning. 

"I... It's mine." He whispered. He avoided eyecontant with a stunned Victor.

"Are you ... Wait. You're transgender?"

Yuri inhaled sharply, choking on his own spit. "What?! No!!!" He shrieked. "I-I just like these." 

"Cute. "

"E-eh?!" He all but screamed, not sure what to do. In the end he snatched the cloth and sat down, eating in an aggressive manner.

Victor merely laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread!

"Yurio, no!" 

"I'm not Yurio you ass!" He yelled loudly, falling on his jump by being distracted.

He hissed, clearly skinning his knees even though the fabric of his pants softened his fall. The blonde stayed still, kneeling as he saw blood slowly soak the ice. He accidentally kicked his own knee. With the back of his skate. The slightly curved, but pointed edge.

So he didn't just skin it. 

Once the shock wore off he let out a choked sob. God damn, it hurt so much.

It was just then that he realized his pants were ripped. 

Victor was by his side withing moments, making his sit back to inspect the damage.

It wasn't too bad. It hurt and it was bleeding, but stitches and stuff weren't needed. Victor was glad. But still, he was worried sick. "I told you not to jump that... " He whispered, making him straighten his leg. 

He wiped the blood away, trying to ignore Yuri's pained hisses. 

The blonde whined loudly, trying to pull his legs away. "Fucking let me go-" 

Victor scoffed. "Want to get infected perhaps?" His tone was scolding, his lips pursed. He was a tad annoyed at how reckless Yuri was being lately. 

The blonde sighed and rubbed aggressively at his eyes, sniffling. "You hate me, don't you..."

Victor froze.

"Hate you?" He breathed, eyes wide and full of disbelief. "You think I hate you?" 

Yuri didn't reply, and didn't look at him. Yes... He did think it. He believed it. He felt he knew it. 

Bit Victor didn't hate him.

It was then that Yuri realized he's been calling Maccachin the wrong name. He cursed in his head. 

"I don't hate you." He whispered and made Yuri pull his hands from his face. He leaned close and caressed the now red cheeks. "I can't hate you. How could I when you need to be loved?" 

"N-need to be loved?" He breathed, confused. His heart was beating so fast he thought he'd throw up. 

Was Victor going to kiss him?

Yes, he was.

But did he?

No, he did not. He was too scared. He merely kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. "I don't hate you, don't be scared. Now let's patch you up, dear."

Yuri gasped. Victor called him dear! Oh God. 

Hah.

Oh God Oh God Oh God!!!

"O-okay... Thank you." And at that moment he looked so pure. So... So like he knew what agape was. 

But perhaps this wasn't his own agape. This was something... That sure, came from within, but this agape was only for Victor, not the stage. 

Yuri wasn't sure if that made sense to the outside world, but it made perfect to him. In his head of course. 

Victor wrapped his knee up and placed his coat over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around him and picked him up.

He carried him off the stained ice, Yuri's legs dangling on either sides of his hips. He was supporting him by holding his butt. 

Yuri's was chewing on his lower lip, face red and he tried to keep his mind from wandering. Gosh, he was so gay. So very gay and needy. 

The silver haired Russian male carried him home. Once there, he placed him on the bed, leaving the coat on him since he was lying on the covers. He laid down by him. "Would you like a massage?" He asked softly. 

Yuri yawned, giving an odd shrug. Getting bleeding wounds always made him sleepy or sick. Usually sleepy. 

Victor smiled, turning to caress his cheek. He was mindful of the wounded leg, careful not to touch it. He knew Yuri hated wounds. He's seen him cry when his feet were bruised. He'd seen him cry when he slapped him too. 

Yuri was a truly sensitive teenager. He hid it with a mask of anger and insults. 

Victor saw right through it. He knew that in the beginning Yuuri didn't, but now the raven could see too.  
That's why the blonde's insults didn't get to him anymore. 

Yuri curled up against his side. Victor chuckled quietly. "Nap. I'll be here when you wake up. Unless something very urgent comes up, which I doubt by the way." He kissed his nose, then poked it. 

Yuri blinked sleepily, his face soft for once, lips parted slightly. "I don't wanna skate for a bit... " He had switched to Russian. Victor laughed quietly. He knew Yuri did that when sleepy.

He once spoke for five minutes nonstop to some poor unfortunate man called Yuuri Katsuki in Russian. He didn't even notice and Victor had to translate it in a discreet manner so Yuri won't notice and get mad. All in all it was hilarious. 

Victor kept nuzzling the smaller male as he slept, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and nose. He found it adorable how his face would scrunch up or how he'd giggle quietly, cheeks pink. 

The blonde clungh to him, his leg placed awkwardly over Victor's hip. It was clear that the long, though not deep cut could still be felt even when asleep. 

Yuri's face was hidden in the other's neck now, shielding himself from the ticklish kisses.

Victor played with his hair, not sleeping. He reached lower and caressed his lower back for a bit before he placed his hand on his thigh, just holding the leg over his hip. He didn't want to move it. 

Eventually Yuri stirred. He blinked his eyes open and pulled his face from Victor's neck, yawning. "What's the time?" He hummed. 

"8 pm." 

"Early. I wanna sleep." He huffed, glaring slightly at Victor. Then he paused and looked at their tangled limbs and blushing bright red. He dared not move. 

Victor merely raised an eyebrow at him and pecked his nose. 

"Oh... "


End file.
